Oh Dear Friday 13th Is Near
by unhappy-ending95
Summary: OH MY. I know it isn't until April this year, .hinthint. but I was REALLY bored the night I wrote it and needed something to keep me busy until I was tired enough to sleep. Think of it as a random practice writing. Oh and...many characters are dorks.


**Hey. Hey. Hey.**

**I was in the process of writing a new story, which I hope will be up as soon as possible - but I lost my notebook.**

**Hopefully nobody threw it away.**

**I wasn't even done writing out the first chapter yet.**

**But, until I find my notebook, oh mysterious one - I will write a story.**

**I will try.**

**I think I have gotten better over time with writing, so expect a better story then most of my last ones! This is a bit of a humor story about Friday the 13th. Why did I choose to write about that day suddenly? I am not quite sure...BUT - it won't be very long so, please stay with me. I can just imagine Odd and Aimee being the obnoxious dorkwads they are with their good luck...stuff.**

**(Oh and, Friday the 13th is in April this year, kay? Just a reminder.)**

**-SARAH  
**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxDisclaimer-I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO. BUT AIMEE IS (C) SARAH a.k.a. unhappy-ending. (c)2007xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapta One.**_

**Why Me?**

"Oh Odd, will you stop being such a dork for one day?" Ulrich asked Odd, unlike he already knew the answer.

"Oh Ulrich, will you stop being such a jerk for one day?" Odd mocked.

"Not funny," a very unamused Ulrich replied.

Well, today was Friday the 13th, and Odd was being...a dork. He was the kind of person who thought little green men that dance jigs bring you good luck and that any good luck charm in his closet would help him survive. He avoided ladders and ran out with messy hair because he didn't look in a mirror, afraid of tripping, falling, and then breaking a mirror. He never really was a cat person, but he was afraid of black cats more than anything today. Well, to cut it short, he avoided most objects that could bring you any bad luck. Mirrors, cats, salt shakers, ladders, etc. etc. He decided carrying around a heavy horseshoe, a handful of clovers, (that he thought it still counted if you stuck a leaf on it or plucked a leaf off, as long as it still came up with four) and a sign with a huge "7" on it would be better.

"Odd, is that really necessary?" Ulrich asked.

"YES. And just to keep you safe, take one of my clovers," Odd sounded strangely...cheerful, and stuck a clover on top of Ulrich's head.

"Thaaaanks."

"Let us get going!" Odd said grabbing Ulrich away, as if his path had just been violated by a black cat.

They soon found Aimee running down the hallway, making good accessories out of her good luck charms and waving her arms.

She had on things that looked like a lot of glue was needed. She had 2 bracelets on each arm, made of clovers looking like she had followed Odd's "AS LONG AS IT ENDS UP WITH 4 LEAVES, IT COUNTS!" rule, a 7 painted on each cheek, and 3 horseshoes hanging from her bag. She also seemed to examine the floor cracks as she ran, although if she did step on a crack, when would she find out about it anyway? When her last guardian called 3 weeks later saying that her last mother had healed from her back injury, not knowing it happened in the first place?

It was madness after she approached.

"OH MY GAWD GUYS,DID YOU PACK A LOT OF CHARMS? And somebody almost threw a salt shaker at me! I could have spilled some! Can you believe the nerve?! Oh and blah blah blah blah..."

Ulrich didn't catch the rest of the sentence after banging his head on the wall repeated times asking "Why Me?"

Odd then came up to Ulrich and took him from the wall and placed another clover on his head, as to seeing - he lost his other one.

"ULRICH! What if there was a mirror on that wall? Well then...it would REALLY suck to be you. You should be more careful because blah blah blah..." Aimee shouted, and faded off because indeed, Ulrich went back to banging his head on the wall. Oh, the irony...?**  
**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxEnd of Chapter 1xxxxxxxxxx**

**Short chapter, so sue me! I am not in the mood to write a really long chapter and want to see what people think of the idea before I go any further.**

**Any feedback (except making it longer) is appreciated and no flames about it, please. If you don't like it, then don't review. I like good reviews better than a lot of reviews.**


End file.
